


Team-Up

by ReginaNocis



Series: Shooting Stars [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi, Multiverse, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaNocis/pseuds/ReginaNocis
Summary: It took Barry almost a full year to mention that he'd found Earth 4 and met Supergirl. It came out by accident when he did tell them.





	

It took Barry almost a full year to mention that he'd found Earth 4 and met Supergirl. It came out by accident when he did tell them.

“We know about three Earths,” Cisco was telling Lisa.

“Four,” Barry corrected automatically, and then he froze. (And Barry was _constantly_ moving, so they knew something was wrong when he stopped completely.)

“Three,” Cisco said again, frowning. “Unless there's something you need to tell us.”

“When I was trying to get faster, I managed to create a breach to a world without the Flash or Green Arrow. There was Supergirl instead. She helped me get home, and I completely forgot. I need to go back!” he said, moving again.

“Whoa, hold up. It's never gone well when we open breaches. Remember? Zoom and Jay?” Cisco reminded him.

“This is different. It'll be fine. And you guys will love Kara! Her team is kind of like ours,” Barry told them, already working on an equation.

“Barry, this isn't a good idea,” Caitlin tried, but he wasn't listening. Cisco caught her eye and gestured for her to meet him in the hall, then excused himself loudly for the bathroom. Lisa rolled her eyes and gestured for Caitlin to just go as she stood to distract the already distracted Barry.

“He's been like this since Len left last month. It's like his safety doesn't matter right now because he isn't here. We have to do something,” Cisco said. 

“Are you the one who noticed, or was it Lisa?” Caitlin asked.

“Hey, I notice when my friends are off,” Cisco protested. He sighed when she raised an eyebrow. “Lisa is the one who noticed it's connected to Len.”

“He'll be back soon though, right?” Caitlin asked nervously. “He'll talk Barry out of this.”

“Time travel isn't something anyone should mess with. It's not an exact science. We've seen what happens when Barry does it, and he's only been to the recent past. Len is going back farther _and_ forwards. There's no telling when or if he'll be back,” Cisco told her. “We can't count on him.”

“And there's no way we can talk Barry out of this. I can't tell if his determination is caused by PTSD or missing Len,” Caitlin admitted. 

“I guess... at least if we help him, we can make sure he doesn't get himself killed,” Cisco said quietly. 

Lisa stuck her head out of the door and frowned at them. “If you're going to do something, you better do it fast. He's almost done.”

Cisco met Caitlin's eyes and she nodded. “Thanks, Lis. We're ready,” he told her, walking in around her. 

“Dude, I was thinking. If I can make breaches to Earth 2, I can probably do it for all of them. I just need to know what I'm looking for,” he told Barry, clapping his hands. “Got a picture or something?”

The grateful look on Barry's face was unmistakeable. “Nah, give me a minute. I'll draw you one,” he replied. His hand was a blur as he drew three pictures. 

The first was a girl that Cisco assumed was Kara. She was cute, obviously blonde and holding a pair of glasses. Her shirt was unbuttoned, showing a large 'S' underneath.

The second picture was of a building. It was huge, with letters spelling out 'CATCO' on top. It was the tallest building, and the only one that Barry had given any detail to. 

The third picture had the same girl as the first, wearing her equivalent to a superhero suit, complete with cape. Two men were with her. One was obviously like Cisco, sitting at a computer and looking at the girl with awe. The second was taller and seemed more... experienced. Definitely less in awe and more annoyed.

“Winn and James,” Barry explained, noticing which picture Cisco was looking at. “Kara's team.”

“Are you sure about this?” Caitlin asked, her last attempt to get him to stop. 

“I'm sure. I promised I'd try,” he nodded.

“Let's do this, then!” Cisco said, putting on a smile that he didn't feel. This was a bad idea.

  
  


Kara was having a bad day. Ms. Grant was on her case about finding something worth writing, James was avoiding her, and Winn had pulled Alex and her cousin into a 'meeting' to ask questions. Kara was on her own and beginning to think that this is what a headache must feel like. 

So when some kind of portal opened up in the field she'd been training in, she felt justified in assuming the worst. At least she did... until she realized she was strangling Barry Allen, AKA the Flash.

He was cool about it, at least, assuring her that he understood when he could talk again. Thank god he healed so quickly.

“Are you sure you're okay?” she asked an hour later.

“Yeah, no big deal. I would have reacted the same way, minus the strength,” he told her. “So, how are things, Supergirl?”

“Just Kara is fine,” she replied, grinning. “And things are great! Well, okay, I mean the city trusts me again. But I told James that I just want to be friends. And I'm a reporter now instead of an assistant! But Ms. Grant is harassing me about my first story. How are you?”

“Good and bad, huh? Me too. We beat our bad guy. My ex was abusive, but I'm working through it. My new boyfriend is great, but he left a month ago on an important trip and I haven't heard anything yet. Things have been quiet,” he told her. 

“Wow. We'll have to share actual details later. What brings you here?” Kara asked. “Need some help?”

“Making sure you don't. Also, my team wants to meet yours,” he answered, smiling again. 

“I'd love to! But... I'm not sure we've got time to just leave,” she said, frowning in disappointment. 

“See, that's the thing. When I was here last time, it had been a full day before you helped me go home. But when I got back, no time had passed at all. It was like I'd never left. It'll be like that for you, too,” he assured her. 

“Just me, Winn, and James?” she asked, biting her lip. Barry nodded. “Okay. Let me have them meet us and see what they think. I'm in, and I know Winn will be. But James is avoiding me.”

“Maybe this trip is just what you guys need,” Barry suggested.

“Maybe,” Kara said doubtfully. “They're on their way. Winn is the closest.”

Winn arrived less than ten minutes later, to the ending of Barry's story about Eddie. Kara looked murderous, so he jumped in before she could say anything wrong.

“I only heard the end, but that Len guy sounds great. You're happy with him?” he asked, waving as James pulled up.

“Len is the best thing that's ever happened to me,” Barry replied, grinning. “It's great to see you guys again!” 

“I'm surprised to see you. You get stuck again?” James asked, frowning.

“No. I promised Kara I'd come back to visit, and my team wants to meet you guys. What do you say? You can come see our Earth, stay as long as you want, and no time will have passed when you come back,” Barry offered. 

“I am so _IN!_ ” Winn exclaimed, grinning. 

“I'll pass,” James said with a tight smile. “I've got enough going on here. I don't need another Earth's drama.”

Barry tried not to let the hurt show on his face and hoped that he was more successful than Kara. James was already walking away, and she shook her head to tell Barry to just let him go. 

“Okay, well... shall we?” Barry asked, gesturing to the opening he'd come through. “I'll take Winn if you can match my speed, Kara.”

“You know I can,” she replied with a smile. 

They arrived back at STAR Labs in time to see Barry running through to get them. Cisco and Caitlin looked just as amazed as Kara and Winn. 

“Whoa. You weren't kidding about the time thing,” Winn told him, sounding impressed. 

“Would I lie to you?” Barry asked, grinning. 

“God, I hope not,” Winn told him, smiling back. 

“Okay, Barry, introductions?” Cisco cut in. The guilty look Barry gave him let him know that Barry had forgotten they were even there.

“Cisco, Caitlin, this is Kara and Winn,” Barry said quickly. “They're from Earth 4.”

“Earth 4? How many Earths are there?” Kara asked.

“Infinite,” Cisco shrugged. 

“Are you just calling this one Earth 1?” Winn asked. His nose wrinkled at Caitlin's nod. “But that's so boring. What about... Earth Prime?”

Barry would have worried about the silence that followed if he hadn't noticed the impressed look in Cisco's eyes. “Dude,” he said. “I think we'll get along just fine.”

His computer was going off before he even finished. “It's weather wizard again, Barry. How does he keep getting out of Iron Heights?”

“He's got friends,” Barry reminded him. “He's alone today?”

“For right now, yes. But keep an eye out, because Hartley was spotted a few blocks away from there earlier today,” Cisco replied.

“I'll bring Marden in, and Hartley if he shows up. We'll keep him here this time,” Barry said. They he turned to Kara. “What do you say? Want to take down a Metahuman with me?”

“Always!” Kara replied, already unbuttoning her shirt. Lisa glared at her, covering her boyfriend's eyes even though he'd already looked away. It was pointless, because she was just wearing her Supergirl suit under her clothes, but she'd forgotten to tell them. 

“I'm not invited?” Lisa asked. Barry almost thought she was really jealous until her frown turned into a smirk. “I see how it is. Should my brother be jealous?”

“Lisa,” Barry groaned.

“What? It's a valid question. Remember, 'make new friends but keep the old'. Don't forget us, Red,” she said. She was teasing, but he could hear the seriousness in her words. 

“Don't worry, Gold. I'm not going anywhere,” he told her, winking. 

“Come on, Barry, _how_ am I ready before you?” Kara teased.

“You're not,” Barry told her, speeding into his suit. “I've been waiting on you.”

  
  


Kara and Winn had been there for about a week when Future-Barry showed up. They'd been talking with Cisco, who didn't look surprised at all when Barry sped in and started talking about being from the future. 

“Dude, we've talked about this. Time travel, _bad,_ ” Cisco told him, frowning. 

“Would you rather I let everyone die?” Barry demanded.

“Okay, I'm listening,” Cisco replied, subdued.

“No matter what happens, don't let me save him. You'll know what I mean when it happens. One life is not worth the world, no matter who it is,” Future-Barry told them. They could hear Lisa and Barry coming down the hall towards them. “I have to go. Don't tell me about this.” And then Future-Barry was gone. 

“He means it. Don't let on that this just happened,” Cisco said quietly. 

“Does that happen often?” Winn asked.

“Don't save who?” Kara asked.

“Yes, and I don't know. Maybe it won't even happen. Time travel is not a good thing, ever. It's a last resort kind of thing,” Cisco explained. Barry and Lisa had just entered, discussing an addition to Lisa's new suit. “Watch. Barry, what's the time travel rule?”

“Time travel is bad and should only be used when there is absolutely no other option,” Barry recited, giving Cisco a weird look.

“Winn asked about it and I was explaining,” Cisco told him, and he nodded.

“Are we good for today? Lisa wanted to patrol, and I need to get to work,” Barry asked. 

“Yeah, we're good. Take your comms, both of you. And no time travel!” Cisco replied, grinning. He turned back to Kara and Winn. “Something big is coming. I wouldn't blame you at all if you chose to go back tonight. I won't tell them why.”

“No, it sounds like you're going to need us,” Kara told him.

“We don't abandon friends,” Winn added.

“Thanks,” Cisco said, smiling. “I've got to call Felicity. She's the best at talking him out of crazy things when Len isn't here.”

He never got the chance. “Guys, I need Barry. He's going to want to be here,” Lisa called from her comms. 

“What's wrong?” Cisco asked, sounding worried as he texted Barry. 

“I'm out by the docks, looking at the Wave Rider. Cisco, it's empty. Len has to be in the city somewhere, with the others,” she told him.

“He's not,” Sara Lance said from the doorway. He cut the comms, already knowing what was coming by the look on her face. “Leonard Snart is dead.”

 


End file.
